


Bad Boy

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [16]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt wild card/undeserved reputation for Dark bingo, cliché: body swap for Glam bingo and Bad boys for kink bingo. Tommy has a reputation as a bad boy and a slut and Adam believes it, but when he swaps bodies with the class bad boy, he'll find out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Highschool AU.

Tommy Joe Ratliff, he's a slut, a bad boy, he's in short, trouble, but Adam can't help watching him in class sometimes. He's hot, really hot, but he's apparently slept with the whole cheer-leading squad. Adam's had sex once, with a guy when he'd been on holiday with his parents and it hadn't been that great. Tommy is not the kind of trouble he should want in his life. He can't quite make the crush go away, so he stares at Tommy, his leather jacket and all his piercings and the tattoos he already has even though he's only eighteen. He's hot, really hot, small and cute, but tough as hell, a total rebel. There are so many rumors about him. Adam's not sure if he should believe them all, like that he's been arrested forty times and that he's killed a guy.

　

It shouldn't be an issue, his crush, because bad boy Tommy Ratliff doesn't exactly hang around with the same people as Adam. Adam is a drama geek, so he never spends time with Tommy, till today. They've been paired together to do a history project and during his first free period of the day, he is sat in the library waiting for Tommy to show up. With his rep Adam wouldn't be surprised if Tommy didn't show up at all, but then he does, all bad boy swagger and smelling of smoke. Adam's parents might be cool with him being gay, but they would go nuts if he brought a guy like Tommy home; a bad boy who's whole attitude screams trouble. 

　

Not that Tommy would want to go home with him, rumors of bisexuality aside, a bad boy like Tommy who can have any guy or girl he wants, does not go after the head of the drama club who has only just grown out of his baby fat and just started dying his hair. Tommy's been dying his as long as Adam can remember and this week it is half black, half blonde, hair falling in his eyes. It looks good on him, but then everything does. 

　

"Em, Hi," Adam says, feeling like a total work. He's been working on his self-confidence all of his senior year and it's really improved. He feels more in control of his life, happier, but Tommy makes him get nervous. He's heard that Tommy will hit a guy for just looking at him the wrong way.

　

"Hey," Tommy says, flopping down into a free seat near Adam, his heavy boots thumping on the floor, his bag dumped on the table. 

　

"So I don't really mind what we pick as are topic, do you?" Adam asks, trying not to be intimidated. Tommy's a bad boy. He's trouble, but he hasn't ever actually done anything to Adam. He's never even said anything bad to Adam. 

　

"I was thinking we could write it on the change in world politics and relations post world war one," Tommy says casually and Adam just stares because he had not expected bad boy Tommy, the guy everyone talks about, to have thought of an idea for their history project.

　

"Works for me," Adam nods.

　

"You look shocked. You know I'm not an idiot right, or are you another one of the idiots in this place who thinks they know me?" Tommy asks. There isn't any heat in his voice, but it's clear by the look on his face that Tommy will see through any bullshit.

　

"I thought me being kind of a geek, you'd leave me to do all the work or something," Adam admits. He's sure most the rumors can't be true. Tommy would be kicked out of school or in jail if they were all true. So maybe some of Tommy's reputation is undeserved. 

　

"I'm not lazy or stupid. I'm going to pull my weight. I'll get some books, source material," Tommy gets up before Adam can get out another word. He feels kind of bad for expecting Tommy to be lazy. So what if Tommy rides a motorbike and people say he's the go to guy for pot. But it doesn't mean he's a bad boy. Adam really isn't sure what to think. Tommy brings back some books and Adam picks one up at random and something falls out of it, a piece of paper. He puts the book down and picks up the paper. It looks old and it's covered in weird writing, he can't even read what it says.

　

"Do you recognize this language?" He asks Tommy, holding out the paper. 

　

The second Tommy's finger tips touch the paper, the writing begins to glow and the room starts to spin. It spins so much that all he can see is a blur and then when everything settles again he is left looking at his own face. He frowns, blinks, tries to make what he's seeing go away, but it doesn't, so he's sat looking at himself, his face looks confused.

　

"What in the hell just happened?" Tommy says, but Adam sees his own lips move, his own voice say the words.

　

"I have no idea," Adam says and it's not his voice, it's Tommy's.

　

"Dude, are you in my body?" Tommy asks and Adam lifts his hands: small, pale, nails painted black, but the polish is chipped, those are not his hands, they are Tommy's.

　

"I think so and you're in mine." Adam says, shaking his head, because this can't be true. He frowns when hair falls into his eye, how the hell does Tommy put up with that?

　

"Your hair's soft, but it tickles," Adam comments.

　

"We just switched bodies and all you have to say is something about my hair?" Tommy's anger doesn't sound right coming out of Adam's mouth.

　

"I'm trying not to freak out," Adam admits.

　

"So it must be the paper right?" Tommy asks, picking it up again.

　

"Yeah, I think so," He had seen it glow after all, paper is not meant to glow.

　

Just then the librarian comes over to tell them that something has gone wrong, a busted pipe or something and they all have to leave. Adam wonders out, following his own body, Tommy's bag over his shoulder. 

　

"My house is close, we can go and try to figure this shit out," Tommy says and Adam agrees.

　

He wonders what people will think if they see Adam going home with bad boy Tommy. His reputation might be affected when people see, but right now he has bigger things to deal with that what people think of him. Let them think he's one of Tommy's conquests. He just wants to get his body back. They walk to Tommy's place and stop outside.

　

"My Mom and sister will be home, so try and play along and like do whatever they ask okay? Tell them you brought me home to work on the history project," Tommy says in a rush and Adam nods.

　

When they go inside, Adam hangs up Tommy's jacket and kicks off his boots when Tommy does. Tommy leads the way into the kitchen and a pretty woman who has to be Tommy's Mom smiles brightly.

　

"Tommy, you brought a friend home, would he like to stay for dinner?" She asks, bright and happy and Adam ends up nodding, pretending to be Tommy. Before they manage to hide away in Tommy's room they end up helping with a few jobs, like setting the table. Tommy doesn't seem at all like a bad boy at home, more like a very, very good boy. His Mom and sister seem so happy to see him and Adam doesn't really know how to react. It's a relief when they get to Tommy's room. They sit on the floor and spread out the piece of paper that had glowed.

　

"Your family's really nice," Adam comments.

　

"I know, I love my family," Tommy says casually and Adam knows a lot of guys that wouldn't admit that, but bad boy Tommy does and Adam is really starting to think that the bad boy part of Tommy's reputation is maybe not all it seems. Like maybe Tommy isn't as bad as people think, but he can't tell anything about if the slut rumors are true or not. Just because Tommy is nice to his family it doesn't mean that he isn't promiscuous or violent.

　

"We could try both touching it again?" Adam suggests and Tommy nods. They both reach for it and nothing happens, no glowing, no spinning room, no nothing. 

　

"Maybe we need to be thinking whatever we were thinking the first time. I mean I was thinking that you have no idea about me and that you had an opinion of me based on rumors, so, ah, what were you thinking about?" Tommy asks.

　

"I was thinking that maybe I was wrong to believe some of the bad boy rep, like all the arrest rumors, but I didn't know what to believe," Adam admits.

　

"I've never been arrested. I'm not in a gang and I never killed anyone. Yes I smoke weed, no I don't deal it and I haven't fucked any cheerleaders, let alone the whole squad. I've not been to juvie, I don't start fights just because I can. Shit, this school is fucked up," Tommy says angrily.

　

"I'm sorry, it's just you have a reputation, as this bad boy slut and I'm starting to think maybe I was wrong, because no one who's as sweet to his family can be a total bad guy. I don't know what to say, I shouldn't believe rumors," Adam rambles.

　

"It's okay. I don't hate you for doing something that everyone else does. I don't deserve the rep that I have. I just wished you wanted to know the real me, because you seem like a nice guy and I'd like it if you didn't think I was an asshole," Tommy says, looking kind of shy.

　

"I didn't think you'd have much of opinion on me either way. My reps pretty accurate, gay drama geek, none of my friends even know any of yours," Adam sighs.

　

"I've seen every play and musical you've been in since middle school. You're good, kind of hot like all the time, but more when you sing. But, um, yeah, lets think about knowing each other better or something and touch the paper," Tommy says and Adam can hardly think, because bad boy Tommy, the guy who could have anyone thinks he's hot. 

　

They touch the paper again and Adam thinks of being back in his own body. When the room starts to spin he closes his eyes and when he blinks them open again he is back in his own body. Staring at Tommy, who looks a little cute and flushed.

　

"Do you want to stay for dinner anyway? Actually do some work on our project?" Tommy asks, looking hesitant. 

　

"Yeah, I'd like that," Adam nods and spending the night with Tommy, he learns so much more about him than he thinks he would have learned from being in his body. Tommy's reputation really is undeserved. He's not the bad boy people think he is. Tommy is just a guy, a nice guy with a taste for heavy metal and punk music and when Adam leaves that night, Tommy kisses him shyly and Adam can't wait to learn all about his own personal bad boy.

　

 

++++++++++++++++  
　

As they stumble into Tommy's bedroom, Adam can't believe his luck, he's been with Tommy for months and it's cause all kind of rumors. No one knows what to think of it, Tommy the bad boy and Adam the drama geek, but then their classmates are going on rumors and reputations and Adam has no plans to swap bodies with them to teach them a lesson. 

　

They crash over to the bed, Tommy's mouth on his as Tommy straddles his waist. Adam grinds up against Tommy, rubbing his denim covered cock against Tommy's ass. It had turned out Tommy's reputation as a slut was undeserved as well as his bad boy one. He'd only been with two men before Adam and one girl. But what they lack in experience they both make up with in enthusiasm. Tommy moans, hands scrambling at Adam's belt, undoing the buckle and then moving on to the buttons and zippers. Tommy gets up off him, strips out of his jeans and underwear, gets out the lube and a condom and then he's back to straddling Adam, slicking up his own fingers to work into his ass and he has never seen anything hotter than Tommy working himself open, fucking his own hand and when they are here like this together, reputation doesn't matter.

　

Tommy slaps the condom against Adam's chest and he doesn't hesitate, undoing the wrapper and rolling the condom over his cock and then Tommy is sinking down on his cock, taking every inch and using his hands on Adam's chest to start riding. 

　

"Fuck Tommy, fuck," Adam pants, his hands on Tommy's hips, helping him set the pace. 

　

"You feel so good, so fucking good," Adam pants, taking one hand off of Tommy's hip so that he can start jerking Tommy off. He loves to watch Tommy lose it. He always looks so beautiful and when he comes it's like nothing else he has ever seen, better than any porn. When Tommy comes he all but collapses on Adam's chest, so Adam takes over the rhythm, thrusting up into Tommy's body, getting closer and closer to the edge as Tommy sucks on his earlobe, panting in his ear, his breath hitching with every thrust.

　

"Tommy," Adam moans as he comes, losing all control, totally lost in pleasure. Once he can think again, he nudges Tommy off of him so that he can deal with the condom and he notices Tommy is still in his shirt and Adam is fully dressed. He just has his jeans pushed down his thighs.

　

"I can't believe we didn't even get undressed, again," Adam laughs, getting rid of his clothes so that he can cuddle with Tommy till they are both up for another round; once is never enough.

　

Tommy doesn't say anything, he just tosses his shirt away and then kisses Adam, pulling him down to cuddle just how Adam likes it, them all wrapped up in each other. Adam can't believe he is here, with Tommy. He'd never imagined this back when he'd been watching bad boy Tommy Ratliff in class. Now they are dating and it's going amazing, he really regrets believing in Tommy's undeserved reputation. The body swap was weird as fuck, but totally worth it, because without it they might never have gotten here and he's so fucking glad that body swapping is actually possible, because now he has his own personal bad boy and no one can change that, no amount of rumors can tear them apart.

　

The End.


End file.
